Hard Day At Work
by butterbeer1397
Summary: finchel smut drabble


**ok so this is my first fanfic so be kind :)**

**my friends are always telling me i would make a great erotic writer so i thought i wouls give it a try. :D **

**so tell me what you think in all honesty**

* * *

><p>Finn had such a tiring day at work, all he wanted to do was go home and be with his girlfriend. As Finn was approaching his door he heard Barry White playing on the other side and everyone knows what Barry White means. As he entered his apartment he smelled aroma candles. But what really stunned him was the sight in front of him. His girlfriend was in black lacey panties with a matching bra and garter belt, his jaw dropped. "Hi baby" he heard Rachel whisper in a sexy tone. "Hey" he managed to choke "what's going on here?". "Oh well I know you've been under a lot of pressure involving your job lately and well I thought I would do something to help you relax" she said with a smirk and a smile. "Oh um wow I don't even know what to say". "Why don't we take this to the bedroom so you don't have to say anything, all you need to do is moan".<p>

As soon as Finn and Rachel were inside his bedroom she attacked him. She put her lips on his as he gripped her back. They slowly made their way to the bed sitting down, their lips not leaving each other. When breath became an issue Rachel moved her mouth to his right ear lobe and sucked. As she pushed Finn down on the bed straddling him she moved her mouth down his jaw line and down his collar bone making a soft moan escape his lips. She proceeded to make a hickey on his unmarked body, he put his hands on her upper thighs near the waistband of her panties waiting to be allowed access. Rachel quickly stopped and said "I told you this was about making you relax not me ..." "But baby I want to" "no I told you I intend to keep you in full relaxation mode" she said as her hand moved from his torso down to his now throbbing cock.

She went to undo his belt buckle and pull of his shirt at the same time. Once the shirt was off you could see all of his defined muscles already glistening with sweat. As both of Rachel's hands went to undo Finn's belt buckle, it became undone which caused a sigh of relief from Finn because the restriction from his jeans was really starting to hurt. "Oh baby let me make you feel better" Rachel whispered as she became stroking his large member, making him hiss. "Oh baby you like that? What about this" as she but her mouth and swirled her tongue on the tip of his cock, already tasting his pre cum. As her mouth took his member as far back as it would allow, her hands went and massaged his balls and caressed the remainder of his penis that could not fit in to her mouth. Cupping his balls in her hand she began massaging them she heard Finn moan in appreciation, as she grazed her teeth up and down wanting to increase the pleasure Finn was feeling. As Finns moans became louder and longer Rachel took her mouth off of his penis and sat back up again. "Rachel..." Finn began but she cut him off, "I didn't want you to cum I to feel you inside me when you do that" she said with a blush.

That was all he need her to say. He laid on top of her, positioning his penis in her opening as he thrust in, earning a moan from both of them. "Do you want it soft and gentle or rough and hard"? she asked. "Rough and hard" Finn said with a wink. He began pulling out just to thrust back in to her with a lot of force. She whimpered in pain and ecstasy. As he kept thrusting harder and faster in to her body he could feel himself getting ready to cum but he wasn't going to go alone. He could tell she was close by the way she was screaming his name and he could feel her walls around his cock begin to clench. He whispered "cum for me baby" as he moved his hand down to pinch her clint. That was all it took for her orgasm to take place. And with her he soon followed. Both screaming each others names.

As they were drifting off to sleep Finn whispered " baby that was the best surprise ever, it did really help me relax". " No problem, just so you know the play is starting to have some problems so you know I could use some relaxing next week some time" Rachel said with a smile. "You know it" said Finn as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
